


As Long as He would

by JudeAraya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feels, First Times, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, maybe cheesy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: Steve and Bucky try anal fingering for the first time. Pre First Avenger, during a time of furtive but feels driven sexual exploration. Originally meant to be an MCU Kink Bingo square, but I fail at posting.





	As Long as He would

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TetrodotoxinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/gifts).



> So, This was meant to be a Kink Bingo square back in 2017, but I fail at posting. Seriously. It was also meant to be 500 words long, but I really fail at that too. I could keep tinkering bc I'm not totally thrilled with this, but at this rate, you'll never get it. I made changes post-beta which means there are probably typos. 
> 
> Many thanks to Bear_shark for the awesome beta and encouragement and patience and to TetrodoxinB for encouraging me to keep going even when I was ready to scrap.

“You ever done this Stevie?”

“N-no,” Steve said, swallowing a whimper. Bucky spread Steve’s legs further apart, ghosting a touch over his hole.

“Gotta tell ya, you don’t sound so sure,” Bucky teased. He tried to settle on his stomach between Steve’s legs. It was a tight fit on their small bed; Bucky kissed the inside of Steve knee and shot him a smile Steve tried to return, hoping it conveyed confidence he wasn’t quite feeling. Bucky slid off the bed and onto the floor. “Hand me a pillow, would ya?” Bucky pushed it under his knees and hauled Steve by the hips toward the edge of the bed. “Get another pillow under you, too, maybe,” Bucky whispered, voice shredding a little with desire. Steve closed his eyes as he did, flushing hard and hot at being so exposed

They’d never done this. They’d barely progressed to being naked. What used to be furtive touches in the dark – moments that arose from frigid necessity in the coldest January they’d lived through, ones that caught them by surprise, were something they didn’t speak of for months. From rubbing against each other, clothed and speechless and desperate, to the night Bucky finally had enough, pushing Steve’s shorts down so he could get a work roughened hand around him. Steve had come instantly at the touch. He’d have been embarrassed if Bucky hadn’t gotten off too, just from Steve’s clumsy fingers and noises. Much later, once they’d begun tentative conversations about what they were doing, Bucky confessed he was addicted to those noises.

It was days before they kissed for the first time, lips brushing by what could have been accident but quickly became anything but. Steve knew it was maybe backwards, that the kissing came later, but it made it that much sweeter. More important. Bucky’s lips on his and fingers threading through Steve’s hair to hold him close turned what might have been brushed under the rug into something  _ real _ . Something Steve wanted more than anything to sustain. 

The progression to mouths, to nudity, to fucking with the lights on stretched deliciously over time, with leaning into uncertainty but breathless anticipation. They’d been friends their whole lives and that permanence was rooted in every touch. Steve knew that this would always be secret, just as easily as he trusted that Bucky would be his forever. Maybe not like this; Steve hated to think this may be a passing phase, a brilliant spot in their lives. But if anything, Steve was a realist. Still, he would linger here as long as Bucky would let him, and he’d love Bucky no matter what.  

Some things, this, Steve had wanted but been shy of asking. He was glad then, that it was Bucky doing the asking, broken and breathless while sliding his slicked up cock between Steve’s thighs, pushing him rough and delicious into the mattress, “Could- you ever thought about doing more?”

“Yeah,” Steve had said. Bucky’s ass was delicious, full and tight and heavy in Steve’s hands as he held him tight and flush to his body. He pulled Bucky closer and swallowed his moan by licking into his mouth.

“Wanna? Can I-“

“Yes,  _ yes- _ ” Steve had been half delirious by then, the promise of it, how dirty this felt. The best kind of dirty. Bucky wanted him. He told him all the time, how wild Steve made him. Bucky took him somewhere, where pleasure erased lingering doubts about his body. Where he didn’t have to compare his small, strange frame to Bucky’s beautiful body.

But now that they were here, Bucky spreading and spreading him, looking at parts of himself Steve never imagined exposing to another human, Steve felt the sting of uncertainty.

“I – I tried it. Once. By myself, I mean.”

“Shit,” Bucky whispered. He bit the inside of Steve’s thigh, stubble burning the delicate skin. Steve squirmed but didn’t push him away. “That’s so -- god Stevie you make me...was it good?”

“It was...kind of weird. But good too. It – I can tell it’ll be good. If it’s you. When it’s you.”

“Hand me the stuff, would ya?”

Steve reached out blindly for the K-Y jelly they’d invested in.  Bucky made himself busy kissing and licking, soft and teasing, at Steve’s cock and balls. Steve put the slick down by Bucky, threaded his fingers through Bucky’s thick hair. Resisted the urge to push him down, to put his mouth where Steve wanted it.

Steve was small, but he was no shrinking violet. Bucky never minded when Steve got a little pushy; Steve often wondered how far he could take it. Imagined a future where they could take the time to figure that out. But one day Bucky would find a girl. A nice one, maybe not like the fast ones Bucky took out sometimes. The ones that made Steve burn with jealousy. Bucky was too bright, too handsome and charming to get away with not marrying. 

Right now though, Bucky was all his. Was his and compliant and sucking Steve’s cock beautifully. He coated one finger with the jelly. Managed to look up at Steve with a smirk even with his mouth full.

“Do it,” Steve said. Begged a little, pushing the fission of uncertainty. Bucky’s mouth was beautiful heat, wet and sloppy, and when he pushed hard behind Steve’s balls, that thread became a wave of pleasure. Steve tilted his head back and bit back groans the neighbors might hear.

Bucky’s finger circling his hole was unbelievably better than his own. Bucky mouthed Steve’s balls, as if he thought Steve might need some sort of distracting pleasure as he breached him. It was just the tip of his finger, pushing and pulling, stimulating the nerve endings there.

“More,” Steve gasped. He took his own cock in hand. Bucky licked Steve’s fingers on a downstroke, nipping at his knuckles, and slid his index finger farther in, humming when Steve cried out.

“I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No,” Steve tilted his hips. “ _ More _ .”

“You sure-”

“Buck, shut up and do it.”

The second finger was a tighter fit. Steve breathed through it, focusing on relaxing, on allowing his body this new, strange pleasure.

“Tell me if I hit it?” Bucky whispered.

“Hit wha- oh  _ Jesus _ ,” Steve bit down on his fist to quiet himself. “What-”

“I heard about this once,” Bucky said, ruthlessly curling his fingers, massaging something deep inside Steve. Wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through him.

“Stop, stop,” Steve cried out. “I – I’m gonna shoot if you don’t stop.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I want more,” Steve looked down at that. Met Bucky’s eyes. “Wanna see how much of you I can take.”

He didn’t say the rest. How badly Buck’s fingers inside him set everything on fire with the desire for more. How badly he wanted Bucky to bend him over, to bruise his hips and fuck him. It was a line they’d not crossed, never spoken of, not hinted at.

But Buck knew now. It would have been impossible for him to miss it.

“You tell me when to stop then, right?” He was using the thumb of his other hand now, circling Steve’s stretched hole, igniting that lovely, teasing sensation. He kept at it, even when he folded his fingers carefully, working the tip of the third in. Steve tensed and whimpered. He let his knees fall as far apart as he could and reminded himself of the pleasure Bucky’s fingers had just brought to him. It burned, but not as much as Steve’s desire to be filled up, to be pushed to where pleasure was almost pain, where pain was the best pleasure.

“Oh – Buck, Christ,”

“Too much?”

Steve rolled his hips, pushing down on Bucky’s fingers, crying out behind the hand he’d slapped over his mouth. His fingers gripped the sheets so hard they ached. Steve’s stomach and pelvic muscles were drawn so tight he knew he’d feel it for days. Bucky worked all three fingers in in increments. Steve could tell it was tight – that maybe he was too tight for more fingers, for Bucky to press against that spot inside at the same time, but he didn’t even care. It didn’t matter, because he was stretched and  filled to the brim. All it took then was Bucky’s pinky, barely breaching him, taking it too far and just enough. Before he could brace himself, Steve was crying out and curling into it, biting down on his fist and riding the waves of pleasure as he came. He came and came, and it was nothing like when Bucky sucked him off or jerked him off or when he would let Steve rub one out against his chest or stomach or between his thighs. It was deep inside, in an epicenter of pleasure Steve hadn’t know he had.

“Jesus, look at you,” Bucky whispered when Steve was done, limp against the bed and gasping for breath.

“Buck.” Steve flung his hand down, looking for some sort of touch to ground him through the weightless, hulled aftermath. Bucky crawled up onto the bed and took his hand. Kissed Steve’s fingers and then lay his cheek in the cup of Steve’s palm. “That was-“

“Fuck, Stevie, I can’t wait to do that again.” Bucky’s breath was warm, skirting the sharp jut of Steve’s hip. Steve tugged on his hair until he inched up, ghosting a kiss against Steve’s slack lips and somehow, inexplicably, managing to curl up into Steve’s arms.

“I can’t either. Enough practice and I bet you could get your whole hand in,” Steve half-joked.

“Yeah.” Bucky kissed Steve’s collarbone and settled into the hollow of his shoulder. “We’ll have to do that sometime.”

“What? You mean that?”

“Stevie, I-” Bucky looked up then, blue eyes dark and burning. “There is nothing I don’t wanna try with you. Wanna keep tryin’. I don’t ever want to stop.”

It burned and spread through Steve’s chest, the promise and the fear of what it meant, what this meant.

“Yeah, me either.” 

 


End file.
